


Drunk on You

by Kiwi_16



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Lance, Gay, Human!Lance, Keith/Lance - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Vampire fanfic, blood mention, finished work, gay nsfw, klance, top!Keith, vampire, vampire!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_16/pseuds/Kiwi_16
Summary: Drunk on YouTwitter: @_kiwi_16Keith’s a vampire. Lance is a human. That’s all the info you need. Enjoy!( Eventually NSFW. )





	1. Chapter 1

Keith was starving. 

He hadn’t had blood in a week and felt as if he was going to dissolve into nothing. He walked down the street, pulling his black jacket closer to his chest. The cold autumn wind blew past his black hair and he shook a stray dead leaf away. He looked over his shoulder, always suspicious, before turning down an alley. He came to a door with a “DO NOT ENTER” sign posted. He ignored it completely, opening the door and walking in. He trudged down a flight of stairs that led to an open room. A club specifically. Well, sort of a club.

It was simply known as The Den. Vampires from all over the town came here to drink fresh blood anytime. That’s right, fresh human blood. How did they get the humans there? They came willingly. If humans weren’t terrified of the idea of vampires, they tended to enjoy the high of getting their blood sucked. After the first feeding they tended to crave more, almost like drug addicts. That’s when they were directed towards The Den. 

Keith shrugged off his jacket as he looked around the room. A small bar in the corner, booths and tables scattered around, and towards the back wall large red curtains were hung creating a more private setting behind them. He nodded to another vampire he had seen before and walked over towards the bar.

“Whiskey on the rocks please.” Keith said, tapping the counter. The bartender nodded and poured his drink. Once he had his glass in his hand he wandered around the room sniffing the air. He could smell a couple of humans but there were far more vampires in the room. He walked over to one of the tall curtains and stood in line. 

If the vampires hadn’t created an organized system at The Den it would be mayhem. Vampires would be constantly pulling and tugging at humans, fighting other vampires to steal their prey. Waiting in line and going one by one seemed easiest. He waited patiently sipping his drink as he stared at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

Finally the vampire came out from behind the curtain and nodded at Keith that it was his turn. He chugged his drink and set his glass down on a nearby table. He walked forward pulling open the curtain and quickly shutting it behind him. 

“Hello!” A voice cooed happily. Keith blinked down seeing the man sprawled out on the ground, lounging in bean bag chairs. “Welcome! Welcome! Ready for a drink?” The man asked, dramatically leaning his head back exposing his tan skin. Keith gulped nervously. He had drank from humans at The Den multiple times but this one was different.

The first thing Keith noticed was bright blue eyes sparkling up at him behind lidded eyelids. The boy was all limbs, extended every which way like a starfish. He had short dark brown hair that he ran his fingers through playfully. This boy was hot. Keith felt a tightness at the pit of his stomach and had to shake the feeling. “Uhm, sure.” Keith said walking forward. “Your name?” 

“Does it matter?” The tan boy asked, tilting his head. “Don’t you just want to suck my blood?” He licked his lips seductively. Keith felt the blood rush to his dick

Shit He thought staring. “I uh, like to know the name of the person before I just start... sucking their blood.” Keith explained sheepishly. Most vampires weren’t like him, but he tried to be as gentlemanly as possible with strangers offering their blood. 

“Well how sweet of you.” The boy smiled. “It’s Lance. And you?” 

“Keith.” He answered coming to sit next to Lance on a bean bag. “How, uh, are you?” He asked awkwardly.

“Oh dear Lord,” Lance groaned, “you’re not on a date with me. You’re here to eat!” Lance said. “Would you suck my blood already?” He was growing impatient.

Keith flushed, feeling his fangs pop out, almost piercing his own lip. “Uh right. Yeah okay, thanks.” Keith leaned forward and held Lance’s head to the side, giving him a better view of his neck. Keith bit into Lance’s skin quickly, tasting the blood flow into his mouth.

“Ahh~” Lance basically moaned in response. “No, no, thank you.” He said closing his eyes. 

Keith made a low growl in his throat as he drank. It had been so long he almost forgot how good blood tasted. And this boy’s blood was something else. As he sucked on Lance’s neck his hands traveled down his body. He felt Lance’s skin, warm to the touch. His pale fingertips dug into Lance’s arms, holding on for his life. He was on cloud nine. Either from the blood he was drinking or the hot boy he was drinking from. Or both.

He detached his fangs, letting go of Lance’s neck to catch his breath. “Fuck.” Keith muttered as he licked his lips. He looked down at Lance his eyes growing red. “You taste delicious.” He told him.

Lance blushed, “Oh, well... thank you!” He was breathing heavier than before and Keith wondered if he was getting aroused. Most humans who came to The Den got some kind of sexual pleasure from being fed on. Keith took one sniff of the air between them and knew Lance was hard. 

Keith blushed, not wanting to make Lance feel awkward. To avoid blurting out anything stupid, Keith dove back into Lance’s neck. He moaned against Lance as the red liquid flooded his senses. He lost track of time.

“K-Keith...” Lance stumbled over his name. “You might be, d-drinking too much...” his voice was breathy and weak. Keith’s eyes shot open and he immediately flung himself away from Lance.

“Shit. I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Keith asked quickly, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve as his fangs retracted. “I got carried away.” He explained.

Lance laid there on the bean bag, but raised one hand as a thumbs up, “I’m... Okay... Just... Dizzy...” He panted. Keith sighed in relief but couldn’t shake the feeling of what he almost did. He almost killed this man, draining him of every ounce of blood. Just because he was hungry. Just because he couldn’t control himself.

“Sorry.” Keith stuttered as he turned to walk past the curtain.

“Wait! It’s okay!” Lance called back, but Keith could sense how weak he was. “I’m fine!”

“You are not fine! I drank way too much! You need to rest.” Keith said in a harsh tone, glaring back at Lance. “You’re done being fed on for the night. I’ll let the other vampires know to go to the next human.” Lance blinked up at him. Without another word Keith opened the curtain and left Lance lying there speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @_kiwi_16
> 
> Keith’s a vampire. Lance is a human. That’s all the info you need lol. Enjoy!
> 
> (Eventually NSFW)

Keith was useless the rest of the weekend. He was constantly zoning out, his mind flashing back to Lance’s body underneath him. He tried working, reading, and going to the gym, but every human he passed he did a double take to see if it was Lance. Get your head on straight. He would scream at himself. It was just a human! With delicious blood. And amazing eyes. And legs for days... He stopped his thoughts in their tracks. He was so fucked. 

He found himself walking down the street wanting to grab coffee and head back home to be alone. He wanted his brain to shut up but it just kept pestering him. He ordered his pumpkin spice latte and stood back waiting for his drink. “PSL!” The barista shouted and Keith walked to the front reaching out for the cup. Just as he did another hand grabbed the cup as well. 

“Oh sorry!” A familiar voice said. Keith’s eyes flew open as he looked at the tan hand wrapped around the drink. He looked up and saw Lance standing there. “Oh! Hey Keith!” Lance smiled. He wore faded ripped up jeans and a light blue crew neck sweater with a NASA logo on the front. “Did you get a PSL too?”

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck Keith’s brain repeated staring at Lance. “Uh, yeah...” he replied clearing his throat. Just as they were talking the barista brought out another PSL and set it down. Keith grabbed the second one and turned on his heels, walking out of the store.

“Hold up!” He heard Lance shout from behind him. He unfortunately caught up, falling into step next to Keith. “Hello? I’m talking to you.” Lance said, looking over at Keith.

“I’m not deaf.” Keith replied, sipping his warm drink. 

“But apparently you are an asshole.” Lance shot back. Keith was taken aback for a moment but couldn’t blame Lance for thinking that way. Considering the two times they have ever met he continued to walk away from him. “What stick do you have up your butt?” Lance asked smirking as he took a sip of his drink.

“I don’t have any stick anywhere in me,” Keith replied. “I was just shocked to see you outside of The Den that’s all...” His eyes roamed around looking anywhere but Lance. He finally caved and glanced over at Lance’s neck. It was wrapped in a plaid scarf, probably to hide all the bite marks from the other night. 

“Trying to see the mark you left?” Lance asked. He pulled the scarf down to show Keith the bite mark. “You’re pretty neat when you drink compared to other vamps.” Lance observed, gesturing to the bite mark next to Keith’s which was jagged and sloppy. 

“I’m not a barbarian.” Keith replied, feeling a lump of anger come to his throat seeing the other bite marks. Vampires could be very territorial and this boy was no exception. “Is there something you need or did you just want to call me an ass?” Keith asked finally after a moment of silence.

“I was gonna tell you that I’ll be at The Den tonight.” Lance answered. “Just in case you got hungry again.” Keith almost spit out his drink. 

“You’re going back?” He asked.

“Uh, yeah.” Lance said shrugging. 

“You almost died the other night when I was there!” Keith reminded him. “I almost sucked you dry!” 

Lance laughed, “I’ve had worse nights. One time I had to have the bar tender drive me home cause I kept passing out.” He chuckled. Keith wanted to strangle him.

“How is that funny!?” He asked. 

“It’s fine seriously! You worry too much dude...” Lance said, gently elbowing Keith. 

Keith heard enough. He whipped around to face Lance and grabbed his arm. He made both of them drop their drinks in the process. He pushed Lance against the closest brick wall and pinned him there. “If you think it’s no big deal then maybe I should kill you right now.” Keith growled, showing off his fangs. “You’re not nearly as scared as you should be,” Keith continued. “Vampires aren’t a toy. You going to The Den should be an “every-once-in-awhile thing. Not a daily occurrence.” 

Lance felt himself holding his breath as he was inches from Keith’s face. After an awkwardly long silence Keith retracted his fangs and backed away, releasing Lance. Lance’s big blue eyes just blinked up at him in surprise. 

He sighed, “You owe me another coffee.” A smirk playing at his lips.

Keith shook his head and turned to walk away, hiding the smile that was spreading across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a vampire. Lance is a human. That’s about all the info you need. Enjoy!
> 
> (NSFW chapter)

Keith really wished he had self control. 

But instead of self control, he found himself walking right back to The Den later that day. Lance had practically invited him. If he was expecting Keith he didn’t want to disappoint him. He walked down the same ally and found the door once again. He opened it quickly and walked down the steps into The Den.

It was quieter and less crowded since the night was still young. Only a few vampires lounged about and no one was waiting in line at the curtains. Keith took that as a good sign and walked over to the same one Lance had been behind. He pushed back the curtain to find Lance standing there.

“Well, well, well...” Lance smiled, placing his hands on his hips. He wore a tank top which was loose fitting, revealing most of his skin, and dark skinny jeans. “Couldn’t resist coming over, could ya?” He winked at him. “Hungry?” Lance asked, walking towards Keith. 

“Starving.” Keith replied, taking a step forward, grabbing Lance’s face in his hands, and crashing his lips onto his. Lance made a muffled shocked noise but it was drowned out on Keith’s lips. 

Keith wasn’t lying when he said he was starving. Just not for blood. He licked at Lance’s lips prying his mouth open further. His fingers ran through Lance’s short hair and gripped onto the back of his head. More, more, more. Keith’s mind shouted at him. He continued pushing into Lance until they both tumbled onto the floor, landing on the bean bags. 

Lance peeled away from him long enough to speak, “W-woah, okay uh...” He was interrupted by Keith’s mouth on his. He wanted to fight back and ask questions, but at the same time he wasn’t mad at all. He loved the way Keith was desperate for it and he seemed unstoppable right now. He dominated him completely, his vampire strength easily overcoming his own. He closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. “Fuck...” he mumbled as Keith began kissing up and down his jaw. He moved down to his neck just licking and sucking, never piercing the skin. 

Keith moaned, not being able to control himself. This is all he had thought about since the moment he laid eyes on Lance. He could hear Lance’s heart beating and he could feel his clothed erection press up against him. “Don’t fight it.” Keith whispered, kissing Lance’s bare shoulders and arms. 

“D-don’t have much of a choice against a vamp.” Lance stammered in response. His fingers were tangled up in Keith’s hair as Keith ventured lower down his body. 

Keith was impatient (to say the least) and nearly ripped Lance’s jeans, peeling them off of his legs. He admired Lance’s hard cock for a second before swallowing it whole. “AH!” Lance hissed with the sudden feeling of Keith’s mouth. “W-wait, wait! W-we can’t do this- Ah~” He tried to protest, but was overcome with pleasure as Keith continued bobbing up and down. 

Keith came up for a moment, “It won’t take me long to get you off.” He said matter-of-factly. Lance stared down at him, his pupils blown with arousal. He began jerking Lance off, not breaking eye contact.

“Fuck, well just h-hurry okay!” Lance caved, throwing his head back. Keith hollowed his cheeks and sucked down Lance’s length until he gagged on it, tears coming to his eyes. It didn’t slow him down though. “S-shit...” Lance breathed, clamping his hand over his mouth to stop himself. Keith loved the feel of Lance’s fingers in his hair and Lance’s cock down his throat. He picked up the pace, feeling Lance’s dick throb between his lips. 

“Come in my mouth.” Keith moaned to Lance, licking the tip of his cock. 

Lance’s back arched and he cried out a jumble of words, none of them coherent. Keith swallowed him completely, feeling his come shoot into the back of his throat. He purred happily, sucking every last drop. Lance was a painting mess as soon as Keith let go and sat up next to him. “H-holy hell.” Lance said, looking over at Keith. Keith wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve. “Uh... thanks? I guess.” Lance said confused. 

Keith’s face suddenly fell in realization. “Oh my god.” His face became as red as the color of his jacket as he got up off the floor.

“Keith!” Lance said, reaching for him. But Keith had already yanked his arm away and pulled open the curtain. “FUCK YOU!” Lance screamed as the curtain cut off his view of Keith leaving The Den, never looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: _kiwi_16
> 
> Keith’s a vampire (and an idiot.) Lance is a human. That’s about all the info you need. Enjoy!

Lance had never been so confused. 

He laid there awkwardly on the bean bag chairs, pants pulled down to his knees, and breathless from just having the best orgasm in his life. Keith just walked in here, sucked his dick, and then ran out of the building without another word. Who does that!? Apparently Keith. But Lance would be damned if he let him get away with it. 

He quickly yanked up his jeans, jumping onto his feet, and sprinting out of The Den. “Keith!” He shouted as he threw open the door and stepped into the alley way. He left his jacket inside so the autumn air was cold against his bare arms. He looked left and right down the alley not seeing anyone. “Dammit Keith.” Lance mumbled. 

He turned back around and walked back into The Den. He grabbed his jacket off the hook and walked to the bar. “Excuse me, Sydney.” He said, “Do you know anything about that Keith guy? Black hair, mullet, super grumpy face.” Lance explained.

“Oh yeah, he comes in every now and then.” The bartender answered. “Why?” 

Lance sighed, “Look there’s not an easy or non-stalker way to say this but I need to know where he works? Or lives? Or goes to the gym, I don’t care!” He slumped his shoulders. “I just really need to talk to this guy.” 

Sydney smiled, “Funny, usually clients are always asking for Lotor’s info or even Shiro’s... I’ve never heard someone ask about Keith.” She raised an eyebrow at Lance. After a moment of him pleading with his eyes she sighed. “He works out at the gym on Main St. Usually goes every weekday after work around three.” 

“You’re an angel.” Lance said thanking her. She waved him off as he ran out of The Den. Monday couldn’t come fast enough. 

\- - - -

Keith grumbled to himself as he left the office, his brain throbbing from another stressful Monday. He got onto his motorcycle and drove to the gym, hoping to let off some steam.

He hadn’t seen Lance since Saturday night, but the memory still haunted him. It was the only thing he could think about. He would never admit it though. He would also never admit that he jerked off twice after leaving The Den that night, playing the scene over again in his mind. He almost wish he never met Lance, yet at the same time he wish he met him sooner. 

He parked his motorcycle, taking off his helmet and began to walk inside. “Hey Dickhead!” He heard Lance call out from behind him and he froze. Keith turned around to see Lance leaning against a blue Jeep, which he assumed was his. “Surprise.” Lance said unamused. 

“W-What are you doing here?” Keith asked quickly. He looked side to side, seeing if anyone else had stalked him. 

“I’m here to do this.” Lance said walking quickly towards Keith. Keith didn’t know what to expect but it certainly wasn’t a punch to the face. 

Keith stumbled backward and groaned in pain, but shook it off quickly. “What the fuck dude!?” Keith asked, holding his cheek. 

“Yeah, what the fuck is right.” Lance shot back. “What is up with you?” He asked, shaking his hand from punching Keith. 

“I’m not the one who just punched me in the face!” Keith shouted.

“But you are the one that sucked my dick and then ran off with no explanation!” Lance shouted back.

“Keep your voice down!” Keith whisper yelled, looking worriedly around the parking lot. 

“I’ll keep my voice down if you can have an actual conversation with me.” Lance replied, face inches from Keith’s. 

Keith wanted to rip his hair out or strangle Lance. Or both. He growled in annoyance staring at Lance. “Fine! Tonight. Meet me at The Den and we’ll have an actual conversation.” He said giving in. 

“And you won’t just pounce on me? You’ll actually talk?” Lance questioned.

“Yes I’ll actually talk.” Keith grumbled. 

“Good.” Lance said, a smile crossing his lips. “See you at 8.” He hopped into his Jeep and drove out of the parking lot, giving a little wave to Keith as he drove away.

Keith slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand muttering a simple, “I’m an idiot” before turning and walking into the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a vampire. Lance is a human. That’s all the info you need. Enjoy!

“I hate this guy.” Keith muttered to himself walking down the alley towards The Den. Lance had caused him so much trouble over the past couple days. He was delicious and sexy and annoying all at once. And Keith couldn’t get enough. He walked into The Den and looked around the main lobby. I will talk to him for ten mins tops and then leave and never see him again. Keith told himself, glancing around. His eyes finally found Lance over in a corner booth but he wasn’t alone.

Another vampire who Keith had never seen before was sucking on Lance’s neck. It was frowned upon in The Den to feed in the lobby, but some vampires did it anyway. Lance seems to squirm awkwardly and looked as if he was trying to push him away, but the vampire continued to eat.

Keith wasn’t in control of his body as he stormed over to the booth. His nails dug into the vampire’s shoulder as he ripped him off of Lance. “Keith!” Lance said shocked, holding his neck from where the vampire had bitten him.

“What the fuck dude!?” The vampire hissed, wiping the blood from his lips. 

“No eating in the lobby.” Keith growled, his eyes growing red. 

“Fuck off, you’re not the owner.” The vampire shot back. Keith gave him a swift punch to the face. The sound of his nose breaking echoed through the room.

“KEITH!” Lance yelled. “Stop it!” He told him, getting up from the booth to grab Keith’s arm. “Leave him alone!” Lance almost begged, not wanting to cause a scene. 

“Did you offer to be fed on?” Keith asked, not even looking at Lance as he glared daggers into the vampire.

Lance shook his head, “N-no but-“ 

“He’s dead.” Keith stared taking a step forward. 

“Keith stop!” Lance said physically stepping between the two. “Let’s just go. Come on.” He stared at Keith silently begging. 

After a long moment Keith sighed, “Fine.” Lance grabbed Keith’s arm and pulled him away, quickly grabbing his jacket and walking out of The Den. 

“This way.” Keith said once they were outside. He led Lance over to a nearby parking garage where he had left his motorcycle. “Get on.” 

“Woah woah woah!” Lance said. “You storm in, break a guys nose, and then just expect me to leave with you?” 

“He’s a vampire it’ll heal in like an hour.” Keith replied.

“That’s not the point!” Lance shouted back. He pressed his fingers into the side of his head rubbing his temples. “Just just pause.” He took a deep breath. “What do you want from me?” 

Keith looked at him, “What do you mean?” 

“Do you want to eat me? Do you want to fuck me? Do you want to date me?” Lance listed off. “You send so many mixed signals it’s exhausting!”

Keith stared at the ground for a moment thinking, “I uh....” he cleared his throat feeling as if he were about to suffocate, “I’ve never thought a guy was hot before.” He said simply. Lance tilted his head in confusion. “Uh you’re the first guy I um...” Keith was turning beet red, kicking at loose gravel. “You’re hot?” He said as if it were a question.

Lance stared at him with wide eyes. “Oh my god. You’re such an idiot.” Lance couldn’t help but laugh.

Keith knit his brows together, “Listen you don’t need to laugh at me just leave me alone. I won’t bother you again.” He started to put on his helmet but Lance stopped him. 

“I’m not laughing at you,” he clarified. “Well okay I kind of am, but not because I think your stupid! It’s just... cute.” 

“Cute?” Keith asked, no one had ever used that term to describe him. 

“Yeah! I mean you have your first boy crush and you have no idea what to do about it.” Lance gave a genuine smile, “it’s cute!” 

Keith felt his face get even more red. “Okay... so what? Do you uh... are you gay even?” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m actually bisexual,” Lance explained, “But I have dated more boys than girls recently.” He stated. “If you want to actually take me out on a date tonight, I’d be more than happy to go with you.” 

Keith hid the smile tugging at his lips, “Uh really? You sure?” 

“Yep!” Lance said. “Besides,” He walked over and took the spare helmet, getting onto the motorcycle, sitting behind Keith, “You still owe me a pumpkin spice latte.” 

Keith laughed and without another word drove out of the parking garage with Lance’s arms wrapped around him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a vampire. Lance is a human. Enjoy!
> 
> (NSFW-ish at the end of this chapter)

“You’re gonna make me spit out my coffee!” Lance giggled, as he almost choked on his drink. Keith and Lance had been at the coffee shop for about two hours now just talking the night away. However it was less talking and more laughing. 

“You started it!” Keith replied holding back his own laugh. 

“Oh my god my eyes are watering.” Lance said as he rubbed his eyes. “Who knew that such an asshole could be so funny?” He said smiling across the table.

“Hey! I’m not an asshole. I’m just misunderstood.” Keith clarified giving the slightest pout.

Lance shook his head, “I really can’t put my finger on you.” Keith blinked at him confused. “You’re super badass with the whole drinking blood and motorcycle thing. But at the same time you’re just a boy with a crush who gets embarrassed easily.” Lance smiled. “You’re like two different people at the same time.” 

Keith thought for a moment, “I mean, I guess.” He finally said. “I usually don’t act so awkward. It’s just something that occurs when uh... you’re around.” He pointed an accusatory finger at Lance. 

“Little ol’ me gets you that worked up?” Lance asked sipping his coffee. “I just don’t understand why...” He thought aloud. 

“Because I want to fuck you.” Keith responded without hesitation. 

“SHHH!” Lance hissed looking around the coffee shop to see if anyone heard. “Dude you really gotta chill sometimes. Sucking me off in a public place, blatantly talking about fucking me in a café lobby,” Lance placed his elbows on the table and leaned forward, “You’re one horny vampire, huh?” He raised an eyebrow.

Keith leaned forward as well, his nose an inch from Lance’s. “I know what I want.” He said simply. Lance swallowed, staring into Keith’s dark red eyes. 

“Well what are you waiting for?” Lance asked finally, a serious tone taking over his voice. Keith’s pupils dilated at his words and he hummed in approval.

“Now who’s horny?” Keith asked.

“Shut up and let’s go,” Lance said, getting up and grabbing Keith’s hand, “before I change my mind.” 

Nothing happened on the ride home besides Lance squeezing Keith a little tighter as they sped down the street. Keith walked him to his apartment building and up the stairs. He opened the door numbered 13 and ushered Lance inside. Lance had about two seconds to take in the room before being pinned to the wall.

Lance let out a surprised gasp as Keith held him there, his eyes piercing into his. “Are you sure you want this?” Lance asked already breathless. “I know you said you’ve never been with a guy before so-“ Keith cut him off with a deep kiss. Lance moaned into his mouth and forgot the rest of his statement as he wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck. “I’ll take that as a green light.” Lance said quickly. He bent down and began kissing and licking at Keith’s neck.

“Fuck.” Keith muttered, leaning his head back to expose more of his neck. “I’m sorry if I was an asshole...” He said, his voice shaky. “I just didn’t know how to even talk to you and I got frustrated and-“

Lance took his lips off of Keith’s neck to place them on his mouth. “Hey, it’s alright.” Lance told him genuinely. “Just make up for it somehow.” He winked. 

Keith blushed slightly while flashing a wicked grin, “I think I can do that.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a vampire. Lance is a human. Enjoy!
> 
> (NSFW Smut Chapter!!!)

“S-shit Keith.” Lance moaned. Keith had peeled Lance away from the wall and tossed him onto the couch with lightning speed. He hovered above him slowly grinding his hips down onto Lance’s crotch. Lance licked into Keith’s mouth and he bit down on his bottom lip.

Keith hummed in approval and ran his fingers through Lance’s hair. “You taste so good.” He said between kisses. 

“We both taste like PSLs.” Lance said with a little smile. Keith rolled his eyes and continued attacking Lance’s mouth. His hand reached down and dipped under Lance’s shirt feeling his smooth skin beneath the fabric. His fingers moved lazily exploring his body. 

“I want your clothes off.” Keith said his voice heavy with arousal. 

“Demanding aren’t we?” Lance said with a little smile that Keith quickly kissed off of his face. Lance sat up and took off his shirt, beginning to undo the button on his jeans.

“Humans are so slow,” Keith muttered as he took over taking off Lance’s pants. They were quickly removed and tossed aside. Lance laid there in his blue boxer briefs, a slight blush covering his face as Keith’s eyes ravished him.

“It’s not fair that you’re still clothed...” Lance grumbled. Keith smiled down at Lance as he grabbed the edge of his shirt and peeled it off of his chest. 

“Better?” Keith asked. He straddled Lance with just his black skinny jeans on. Lance stared up at his pale chest his eyes traveling down to look at his abs. 

“Much better.” Lance said breathless. He pulled Keith back down and kissed him. They stayed there making out, panting and squirming against each other. “Would you please just fuck me?” Lance moaned, his erection tight and uncomfortable in his briefs.

“Now who’s demanding?” Keith asked. He scooped Lance up, wrapping his long tan legs around his hips as he began carrying him towards the bedroom. They collapsed onto the bed, grabbing for each other desperately. “Fuck.” Keith bit out as Lance got on top of him and kissed his neck. 

“Do I have permission to suck your cock?” Lance asked. “See, like a normal person I ask instead of just tackling them in the middle of a club.” Lance looked down at Keith.

“Shut the fuck up and put my dick in your mouth.” Keith growled, pushing Lance’s head down. Lance happily obliged and pulled off Keith’s pants. He grabbed the base of Keith’s cock as he licked the tip with no hesitation. He kept eye contact with Keith as he swallowed his dick whole. “F-fuck Lance.” Keith moaned.

Lance gagged on his dick and bobbed his head up and down, tears coming to the corners of his eyes. “Yeah? Does that feel good?” He asked quickly before shoving the cock back into his mouth. Keith could only nod, biting his lip. As Lance continued blowing him, he reached down and began to play with his own asshole. 

“Don’t touch yourself.” Keith ordered, making Lance freeze. “I want to do that.” Keith almost felt embarrassed, but was too horny to even care. “P-please...” he added.

Lance smiled and let go of his cock. He peeled off his underwear letting his dick finally breathe. “Be my guest.” He told him. Lance got on his hands and knees on the bed and presented his ass to Keith.

Keith positioned himself behind Lance and licked his own finger before rubbing it over his tight hole. He didn’t want to hurt Lance and took his time slowly rubbing and teasing before putting in the tip of his pointer finger. Lance made a low noise from the back of his throat, but didn’t protest. Keith pushed in further and began working his finger in and out at a slow rhythm. “Fuck Keith.” Lance finally spoke, his voice shaky. “M-more.” 

Keith obliged and picked up his pace before also adding a second finger. He spat onto Lance’s asshole and rubbed the saliva over his entrance. “You like that?” Keith asked. “Does this feel good?” He couldn’t take his eyes off Lance’s tight hole closing and opening around his two fingers.

“Yes, yes...” Lance moaned. “Please more. Please.” He begged. Keith’s pupils dilated in arousal hearing his words. He reached down and grabbed his own cock, coating it with saliva. He lined it up with Lance’s hole and slowly pushed the tip in.

“Tell me if I hurt you.” Keith said, genuinely worried.

“Just fuck me!” Lance shouted impatiently. Without another word, Keith sank his cock into Lance. “Shit!” Lance yelled, bowing his head. Keith planted himself inside Lance and didn’t move, waiting patiently for Lance to adjust. Keith’s hands ran up and down Lance’s body, rubbing gently to show support. “Okay... move.” Lance finally said. 

Keith pulled out slightly and pushed back in causing Lance to let out a breathy gasp. Keith pulled back a little further the second time and thrust in a little harder. “Keith...” Lance whined. Something came undone inside Keith’s brain hearing his name on Lance’s lips. He pulled out all the way and gripped Lance’s hip, slamming him onto his cock in one thrust. 

“Holy hell.” Keith moaned as he picked up his pace and continued to yank Lance back onto his cock. “You’re so t-tight.” He said licking his lips. The view of Lance on his hands and knees being rammed from behind was so erotic Keith could have come on the spot. 

“Yes yes yes.” Lance moaned loudly as his eyes practically rolled to the back of his head. “Fuck Keith, just like that...” He looked over his shoulder to watch Keith fuck him relentlessly. 

Keith reached over and wrapped his hand around Lance’s erection, jerking him off with slow strokes. “Does this feel good?” He asked. Lance could only nod and let out little shaky breaths. Keith picked up his pace, matching his strokes on Lance’s cock to his own thrusts. “Fuck... I’m gonna come.” Keith said as he felt his release near.

“C-come inside...” Lance replied. “Please come in me.” His voice went up an octave as he began panting. “I’m gonna fucking come t-too. You’re gonna make me come.” He told Keith, biting his lip hard. 

It only took a couple more thrusts before Keith lost it completely. Tipping over the edge. “Lance!” Keith shouted as he ground his dick into Lance’s asshole and rolled his hips against him. Lance felt Keith’s hot seed shoot into him in small bursts. 

“Keith!” Lance yelled moments after as he came hard, making a mess of Keith’s hand and the bed sheets underneath them. They both eventually came to a stop, both panting heavily and sweating. 

After a long moment, Keith finally pulled out of Lance and collapsed onto the bed with Lance laying beside him. “Fuck...” Lance said breathless, staring at the ceiling as his heart beat out of his chest.

Keith nodded, still in the afterglow of his own orgasm. He turned his head to look at Lance and Lance stared back at him. “So...” Keith breathed, “ready for round two?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a vampire. Lance is a human. That’s all you need to know!

Lance was a blabbering idiot as Keith’s tongue worked wonders on his cock. “Don’t stop!” Lance panted.

After their first time having sex they couldn’t keep their hands off of one another. Lance had tried to leave multiple times and told Keith it was getting late but in the end Keith had a very convincing argument. And by argument I mean he had a very convincing mouth.

Lance grabbed Keith’s hair and shoved his face down, burying his cock inside his mouth. He came with a shout and threw his head back breathless. “Fuck me... You’re too good at that.” Lance said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. 

Keith wiped his mouth and crawled up to hover above Lance. “I’m also good at this.” He bent down and sank his fangs into Lance’s tan skin. Lance gasped, but quickly hummed at the feeling. Keith drank happily, his hands rubbing up and down Lance’s chest. After a moment he let go and licked at the wound. “Thank you.” Keith purred. “Now are you sure you want to leave?” He asked giving Lance a sideways glance.

Lance exhaled, closing his eyes. “I don’t think my legs would work. What was that? Like my third time coming tonight?” He asked. 

Keith smiled, “We can make a fourth if you want?” He licked at his bare chest playfully. 

Lance rolled away and covered his face with his hands, “Keithhh...” he whined. “I seriously have to get going! I have work tomorrow!” He pouted. “If you keep sucking my dick and fucking me I’ll never escape.” 

Keith smirked, “That was my plan all along.” He winked. Lance threw a pillow at him. 

“You act like you won’t see me again if I leave.” Lance said, sitting up. “You know where to find me. If you need anything just go to The Den and I’ll probably be there.” 

“Excuse me?” Keith said, his eyes growing slightly wider. “You’re still going to go to The Den?” He asked. 

Lance shrugged on his shirt as he stood up. “I mean sure. Why not?” 

Keith had to stop himself from screaming out loud. “I don’t know... I just don’t like you going there.” He admitted.

Lance raised an eyebrow, “What does that mean?” He asked.

“It means I don’t want you to go there anymore.” Keith said plainly. 

Lance almost laughed, “What are you my dad now? You can’t control me.” Lance said, rolling his eyes.

“I’m just telling you if you’re gonna be...” Keith’s voice trailed off, “Dating or fucking me or whatever, I don’t want you to be fed on by other random vampires.” He explained. “I won’t allow it.”

“Last time I checked, we weren’t dating. You took me out to coffee and brought me to your place, that’s it.” Lance replied, “And even if you were my boyfriend it doesn’t mean you get to boss me around and tell me what I can and can’t do.” He pulled on his jeans and quickly started tying his shoelaces.

“So my opinion doesn’t matter?” Keith asked, his eyes narrowing.

“Why should it?!” Lance shot back. “I barely know you and you’re trying to stop me from going to The Den.” He started walking towards the front door. 

Keith reached out and grabbed his wrist making him stop in his tracks. “Wait don’t go! We’re not done talking yet.” 

Lance looked over his shoulder, glaring at Keith. “Yeah actually, we are.” He yanked his hand away and opened the front door. “Now you get to know how it feels to get walked out on.” He slammed the door shut, leaving Keith alone in his apartment. 

-

“Fuck Keith.” Lance stormed down the sidewalk and turned into the alley. After being told not to do something it made his need to do it that much more intense. He threw open the door to The Den and walked down the steps grumbling. “What the fuck does he even know? Who does he think he is?” Lance shook his head trying to clear his mind. 

“Hey pretty boy.” A voice shouted from across the lobby. Lance looked up seeing a familiar vampire who had fed off of him a couple times before.

“Oh. Hi Lotor.” Lance greeted as the vampire walked up to him. 

“You hanging out here tonight?” Lotor practically licked his lips looking down at Lance’s neck. “I’m starving...” 

Lance thought back to Keith and their argument just moments ago. He set his jaw staring back at Lotor. “Yeah I am actually. You can be my first client.” Lance said quickly. He took Lotor’s hand and dragged him behind one of the curtains. “Be my guest.” Lance said. 

“Well aren’t you eager.” Lotor said. He didn’t mind though and quickly pulled Lance towards him, digging his fangs into his neck. He hummed happily feeling the blood rush into his mouth. Lance winced feeling a hint of pain as Lotor pulled and tugged at his skin. 

“Hey be more gentle, would ya?” Lance asked, trying to push Lotor away. Lotor dug his nails into Lance’s shoulder holding him there. “Hey Lotor, calm down-“ Lance tried to protest but he continued holding him. 

“I’m sorry,” Lotor said peeling off of his neck, “You said I could eat. That’s what I’m doing. So shut up and stop interrupting.” He sank his fangs in again and Lance let out a yelp.

“T-too much!” Lance cried out, feeling his vision go blurry. “S-Stop! Please!” He begged, trying to pull away from his grip, but he was losing too much blood. 

Lotor almost smiled against Lance’s neck as he continued devouring him. “Nighty night.” He whispered into Lance’s ear as he began to pass out and fall to the floor. The last thing Lance remembered was seeing Keith push aside the curtain and yell out his name. But before he could respond he fell deep into a pit of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is the “bad guy” but I literally love him so anyone can fight me on this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a vampire. Lance is a human. That’s about all the info you need! Enjoy!

Keith had never run faster. After Lance slammed the door he spent five seconds banging his head against the wall before sprinting after him. He knew Lance would go straight to The Den and the thought made Keith’s blood boil. Another vampire drinking his blood made Keith want to strangle someone. 

He dashed into The Den and looked around quickly. There were other people in the lobby but Keith’s vampire hearing immediately picked up Lance’s weak voice towards the back of the room. He walked straight to the curtain and threw it aside. 

His eyes widened watching Lance fall to the floor gracelessly. “Lance!” Keith shouted helplessly. He glared up at Lotor who stood above him, his mouth covered in Lance’s blood. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Keith hissed. 

Lotor raised an eyebrow, “And who are you?” Keith’s eyes grew bright red as he lunged at Lotor. He tackled him to the ground and began punching his face. “Get the fuck off me!” Lotor growled, thrashing. He shoved Keith away and he flew back into the wall. Lotor got up quickly and grabbed Keith’s neck, choking him and forcing him to stand. “You know better than to interrupt in the middle of someone’s meal.” Lotor spat, glaring down at Keith. 

“Fuck you.” Keith gasped out as he kicked Lotor in the gut. He groaned in pain and released Keith, falling to the ground. Without hesitation Keith dashed towards Lance and scooped him up into his arms before running out of the building. 

-

“Lance...”

“Lance! Can you hear me?”

Lance heard the voice swim around his head, but everything was so foggy. He blinked open his eyes only to shut them from the bright light. He groaned in pain and finally fully opened his eyes. He was on a familiar bed and a figure was sitting beside him. He had to focus several times before making out the details. 

“Lance!” Pidge said with a sigh of relief adjusting her glasses. “Thank goodness you’re awake. You’ve been asleep all night.” Lance raised an eyebrow confused.

“Wha... Where am I? Pidge?” Lance asked holding his head. He looked around seeing Pidge’s room just as he remembered it. She worked with him at the mall and they texted almost everyday along with their other coworker Hunk. “How did I get here?” He asked finally.

She shrugged, “You’re asking the wrong person man. You were dropped on my doorstep like a sack of potatoes! Someone rang the doorbell though and that’s when I found you at like two in the morning.” She placed her hand over his. “The important thing is, are you okay?” 

Lance did a quick self assessment and nodded, “I think I’m fine. I just passed out. I was at The Den when...” He trailed off and his eyes grew wide. “Keith!” He shouted.

“Who’s Keith?” Hunk asked walking into the room. He had two glasses of lemonade in his hand that he quickly set down on the side table. 

“This guy,” Lance began sitting up further. “He was there. I saw him at The Den before I passed out.” He looked around. “You didn’t see anyone else when you found me?” 

Pidge And Hunk shook their heads. “Just you buddy.” Hunk said sitting beside Pidge on the bed. They both looked at him concerned. 

“I promise I didn’t make up some random guy, Keith is real.” Lance replied taking a sip of lemonade. “He’s a vamp I met at The Den.” They nodded in understanding. 

“Is he the one that did that to you?” Pidge asked pointing to his neck. Lance grabbed his phone and used the front facing camera to see the huge bite mark on the side of his neck. There was slight bruising around the wound and dried blood at the edges. 

He sighed, “No that was Lotor. He was the one who drank too much of my blood.” He clarified. “Keith was the one who got me out of there.... I think.” 

“You think?” Hunk questioned.

“I saw Keith running towards me. I think he was trying to help.” Lance explained. “Listen I was kinda out of it the details are still blurry!” He groaned. “I have to let Keith know I’m alright.” He started to crawl out of bed.

“Wrong.” Pidge said, firmly holding him down on the bed. “You will not be going anywhere vampire related!” 

“Pidge come on!” Lance whined.

“I’m with her on this one,” Hunk added. “You need to rest. Later tonight we can find Keith. But for now drink my delicious homemade lemonade and chill out dude.” Hunk gave Lance a soft smile. He looked between both of his friends and sighed. 

“Fine. But after dinner tonight I’m going to find him!” He said firmly. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Pidge said with a wave of her hand. She pulled the covers back over him and walked to the door with Hunk. “Now lay back down Sleeping Beauty. We’ll wake you when it’s dinner.” Lance smiled at them and happily closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Keith was a vampire so he didn’t sleep much most nights. But last night sleep was completely out of the question. 

After he grabbed Lance from The Den, he sprinted away not really sure where to go. He found a nearby bench and laid Lance down, assessing his neck as he did so. Lotor had left an ugly mark and Keith hated it. He tapped his foot anxiously looking up and down the empty street trying to decide what to do. Keith wanted to take Lance back to his place but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. It was Keith’s fault that Lance stormed out and went to The Den. Keith didn’t want to cause him anymore trouble. 

Keith reached into Lance’s pocket finding his phone. He quickly unlocked it and found the last person Lance had texted. He clicked on the contact information finding Pidge’s address. He scooped Lance into his arms and immediately headed that way.

Once he got to her front porch, he laid Lance down as gently as he could. He tucked his phone back in his pocket and reached for the doorbell. “I’m sorry.” Keith whispered, looking down at Lance. He quickly hit the doorbell and ran away before Pidge even opened the door.

Once Keith got home he collapsed on his couch, staring at the ceiling. “None of this would have happened if he never met me...” He thought. He flipped onto his stomach and buried his face in the couch. His eyes grew wide as he smelled Lance’s deodorant. Even when he wasn’t with Lance he couldn’t get him out of his head.

He sat up and walked to his bedroom, uselessly trying to sleep. Once the clock hit 8:00 AM he stormed out of his apartment. If he was going to be awake he might as well workout at the gym. 

He started with weight lifting then moved to boxing, taking all of his frustration out on the punching bag, envisioning Lotor’s face. He stayed at the gym until the point of exhaustion. He got on his motorcycle and got back home around noon. He collapsed onto his bed finally able to sleep. 

Keith’s eyes flickered open as he began to wake up. He checked the time on his phone reading 7:00 PM. He sat up on bed and stretched, shaking out his arms and legs. “I need fucking coffee.” He grumbled to himself. He threw on a change of clothes and made his way to the coffee shop. He ordered his pumpkin spice latte and sat alone in the corner of the cafe.

The front door dinged announcing another customer and Keith didn’t pay any attention to it. That is until he saw a pair of blue converse walking towards him. His eyes grew wide and he felt a shiver run up his spine.

“How did I know you would be here?” Lance’s voice asked. Without looking up, Keith knew he was smirking. Lance pulled out the chair opposite of him and sat down, making himself comfortable.

“What are you doing?” Keith asked calmly, still avoiding eye contact.

“Well after being almost killed by a vampire,” Lance began. “I figured I owed you an apology.” Keith’s head shot up as he stared at Lance. He had a thin white bandage around his neck and his blue eyes had bags under them. “You told me to be careful and you said you didn’t like me going there daily and I ignored you. So I’m sorry.” He gave Keith a soft smile. “However!” He snapped startling Keith, “You totally went about it the wrong way. If you want to give advice don’t be an asshole.” He rolled his eyes.

Keith nodded dropping his eyes to the table, “I know. I’m sorry too.” He admitted. “I suck at communicating and talking. I never know how to say what I mean.” Keith sighed. 

Lance reached across the table and grabbed Keith’s hand. “That’s okay. I know you meant well. Why don’t you try to explain it again?” 

Keith nodded, “Okay I’ll try.” He took a deep breath. “Well... Vampires can be very territorial and after I sucked your blood and gave you a blowjob I was sorta obsessed. Not to be creepy or anything!” He added quickly. “But I liked to be around you and you tasted so good and I couldn’t help myself.” He shrugged sheepishly looking at the floor. “When you said you were going back to The Den I was really upset. I was worried about your safety, but for selfish reasons I didn’t want to share you.” He looked up meeting Lance’s eyes. “I just want you to myself, that’s all.” 

Lance blushed bright red listening to Keith. They stayed quiet for a moment just staring at each other, still holding hands. After a few seconds a smile crept onto Lance’s face and he began giggling to himself. Keith’s face fell in embarrassment. “No! I’m not laughing at you!” Lance clarified quickly, squeezing his hand. “Okay well I am kind of... but you’re just so adorable I can’t help it.” He smiled, beaming at Keith. 

“Adorable huh?” Keith asked, his own smile spreading across his lips. 

Lance nodded, “All this time of you running away and saying really dumb stuff was you just being a blabbering adorable idiot.” Keith blushed. “But now I understand and I forgive you.” Lance gave him a kind smile making Keith’s heart melt.

“So you don’t hate me?” Keith asked still self conscious. Lance shook his head. “So... wanna come back to my place?” 

Lance smiled at him with a mischievous look in his eyes, “Thought you’d never ask.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter gets spicy....


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a vampire. Lance is a human. That’s all you really need. Enjoy! NSFW!

Lance and Keith didn’t make it too far after leaving the coffee shop.

Keith walked to the cafe so he caught a ride home with Lance, hopping into his passengers seat. As Lance drove Keith watched him intently, practically drooling. “Are you undressing me with your eyes?” Lance asked, feeling Keith’s stare on him.

“Yes.” Keith replied unashamed. Lance gave a nervous laugh. “What’s wrong? It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before.” Keith said, his hand trailing over to Lance’s thigh. He rubbed his thumb affectionately against his blue jeans. “If I try hard enough, I can imagine you naked right now.” 

“Oh my god,” Lance breathed, swallowing hard. “I’m driving right now! You’re distracting!” He shouted.

Keith had a sinful smirk playing at his lips as his hand traveled upwards. “Sorry. You can tell me to stop anytime.” He laid his palm on top of Lance’s crotch, feeling his bulge. Lance let out a quiet gasp, but quickly shut his mouth. Keith moved his hand up and down, slowly rubbing at his bulge. “Something tells me you don’t want to stop though.” Keith purred.

“K-Keith...” Lance whined, looking over at him. He was practically leaning over the center console, lazily moving his hand on his crotch. 

After a few more moments of Keith’s teasing, Lance pulled over onto a side road, yanking off his seat belt. “Kiss me.” He ordered before leaning over and crashing his lips onto Keith’s. Keith’s hands flew to Lance’s hair as he pulled him closer, desperate for his touch.

Lance crawled over and straddled Keith’s lap, bent awkwardly against the car’s low ceiling. Keith moaned against Lance’s lips as he felt his long fingers grab at his shirt to pull him forward. The air was thick with arousal and Keith noticed the car windows fogging up out of the corner of his eye. “Hell Lance.” Keith hummed as Lance licked and nipped at his neck. His hands fell to Lance’s hips as he moved him against his crotch.

They began rubbing against each other through their clothes, desperate for more. “Fuck me.” Lance practically begged biting at Keith’s earlobe. 

“Oh? You want me to fuck you against the hood of your car?” Keith asked, his grip tightening on Lance. Lance could only moan in response. They were both so caught up in one another they almost didn’t hear the cop car pulling up and parking behind them. 

After an awkward conversation with the police officer (and a written warning), Lance drove off heading towards Keith’s apartment again. “I blame you.” Lance grumbled as he drove.

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” Keith said grinning at Lance. 

They barely made it up the stairs of the apartment complex before Keith pinned Lance against the wall in the hallway. “Can’t you wait? Your apartment is literally two steps away.” Lance said in between kisses.

“Too far.” Keith replied as he kissed down Lance’s neck. He reached his hand underneath Lance’s shirt and ran his fingertips up and down his chest. Lance groaned impatiently and yanked them from the wall, dragging Keith towards his apartment door. Keith (impressively) managed to unlock and open the door while making out with Lance at the same time. 

Lance kicked the door closed behind them, not bothering to lock it. Keith reached down and grabbed Lance’s ass, lifting him up and wrapping his legs around his waist. Lance yelped at the sudden movement but moaned into Keith’s mouth happily. Keith walked them towards the nearest surface, which was the kitchen counter, and sat Lance down. He stood between Lance’s open legs and nibbled at his bottom lip.

“I was so scared.” Keith stuttered, releasing Lance’s lip. Lance blinked at him. “Last night. When I saw you pass out I just.... I was scared.” Keith said, his throat feeling tight. “I’m glad you’re okay.” He smiled.

Lance smiled back and placed a kiss on his lips. “You’re so sweet.” He said. “But don’t worry, I’ll try not to scare you ever again, okay?” He said. Keith nodded. “Good. Now that we cleared that up, can you please take your clothes off?” Keith smirked before taking a small step back to peel off his shirt. Lance followed suit and watched happily as Keith stripped off his pants, leaving him in a pair of black briefs. 

Keith stepped back in between Lance’s spread legs and began unzipping his jeans. “Let me help you with that.” He said as he slid them off of Lance’s long legs. Lance giggled as Keith tossed the jeans aside. He bent down and began leaving a trail of kisses on the inside of Lance’s thigh. “I can smell your arousal,” Keith said, looking up at Lance. “You’re so horny for me.” He licked his lips and continued kissing up towards Lance’s crotch. 

Lance squirmed at his words and held his breath as Keith’s mouth got closer to his boxers. “Keith please...” Lance groaned, “Ever since the day you sucked my dick I’ve wanted your mouth again.” He ran his fingers through Keith’s black hair. “I’m all yours.” He added, knowing Keith’s territorial side would approve.

And it absolutely did. Keith tore off Lance’s boxers and grabbed his cock without warning. It was throbbing, hot, and dripping with precum. Keith licked his lips and bent down beginning to suck on the tip. Lance’s whole body tensed up at the touch and he let out a low moan. “F-fucking hell!” He cried out as Keith swallowed his cock. He felt the tip of his dick hit the back of Keith’s throat, but he hardly gagged. He lifted off of his cock only to slide right back down, hollowing his cheeks. “Wait K-Keith... Too much! You’re g-gonna make me come!” Lance warned.

“Good.” Keith said stroking Lance’s cock in front of his face. “Come all over me.” Lance gulped watching Keith lick lightly at his tip. 

It only took a few more strokes before long white stripes were landing on Keith’s face. Lance punched out breaths as each wave of pleasure suffocated him. He placed his hands behind him on the counter to hold himself up. He rambled off curse words as he slowly came down from his high, his body shaky. Keith wiped the come from his face and sucked it off his finger, swallowing every drop. 

Keith stood up leaning forward, his face only inches away from Lance. “If you think I’m done with you already, you’re sadly mistaken.” He purred. “I’m not done until you’re left gasping for air and unable to move from being pounded by my dick. Got it?” Lance’s mouth went dry as he nodded quickly. 

Keith grabbed Lance off the counter and held him close, walking out of the kitchen. He pressed Lance up against his bedroom wall as he kissed him hard on the mouth. “Let me drink your blood.” Keith said, licking at Lance’s neck.

“Please.” Lance replied, biting his lip. Keith yanked off the rest of the bandage and sank his fangs into Lance’s skin, drinking happily. “Ah~” Lance gasped at the feeling but it slowly dissolved into moans. 

Keith hummed against Lance’s skin as he sucked. He let go after a moment and took in a gulp of air. “Fuck, you taste so good.” Keith breathed as he licked his lips clean. He peeled Lance from the wall and threw him onto the bed, crawling over him. 

Lance reached down and felt Keith’s erection through his briefs, stroking lightly. Keith bit back a groan. “Don’t be shy now,” Lance said with a smirk, “Let me hear you.” He reached his hand inside his briefs and Keith let out a moan. He gripped his cock and slid up and down. 

“Lance...” Keith panted, burying his face into Lance’s neck. Lance played with the tip of his cock, spreading his precum around. Lance sucked two of his fingers and reach down to Keith’s ass, massaging his entrance lightly. “H-hey!” Keith said in surprise, his face growing red. 

“Come on,” Lance whispered kissing Keith, “I’ve been dying to fuck you ever since I saw you.” Keith gulped. He rolled them over and pinned Keith’s arms above his head. “I want to see that tight hole take my cock.” He cooed. 

“Fuck.” Keith said, licking his lips dry. “W-whatever you want.” He turned his head trying to avoid eye contact, feeling too vulnerable in this position. Lance kissed down his jaw and nipped at his neck. Lance continued playing with Keith’s asshole, spitting on his fingers once more before pushing in. Keith let out a short gasp as he felt the tip of Lance’s finger inside of him. “Ah shit...” He bit his lip trying to hold back his embarrassing moans. 

Lance had an evil grin on his face as he pushed in further, watching Keith squirm underneath him. “God you’re so hot taking my fingers,” Lance said pushing a second finger inside. “I bet you love stretching yourself out when you’re alone, huh?” He looked down at Keith through lidded eyes. “Does this feel okay?” He curled his fingers ever so slightly.

“Yes!” Keith spat out, throwing his head back against the pillow. “Y-Yes.” He whimpered, feeling Lance brush across his prostate. He stared up at Lance watching his eyebrows knit together, focusing on making Keith feel good. 

Lance scissored open Keith’s hole, bending down to whisper sweet nothings in his ear. “I can’t wait to feel my dick inside of you.” Lance breathed, his fingers steadily moving in and out. 

“Just d-do it!” Keith begged, eyes closed shut. “Fuck me... please.” His mind was hazy and the only thing he could think about was Lance. 

Lance grabbed his already hardening cock and stroked it a few times, removing his fingers from Keith. “Lube?” He asked. Keith reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle, handing it to him. Lance squeezed a drop onto his dick and coated it thoroughly. He lined himself up, staring down at Keith. “Ready?” He asked. Keith could only nod. 

Lance slowly pushed his dick inside, watching Keith’s hole swallow it up. “Fuck!” Keith shouted, the sensation of being filled crashing over him. Lance paused watching Keith’s face closely. “M-move.” Keith said nodding. Lance bit his lip as he pulled out before pushing back in. He moaned at the feel of Keith clenching around him. 

“So so t-tight.” Lance panted, continuing to move in and out. Keith was already a mess at this point, letting out little whimpers, his arm thrown over his face hiding himself. Lance quickly moved his arm out of the way and caressed Keith. “No babe, let me see you. I want to see you.” He said leaning in to kiss him. The kiss was hot and wet as they devoured each other. 

“Feels... ah... so good...” Keith said between thrusts, trying to not come on the spot. Lance reached down and grabbed one of his legs, throwing it over his shoulder. “Shit!” Keith gulped at the new position, feeling Lance’s cock go further inside him. 

“That’s right, take my cock.” Lance slurred, moving a little faster now. He reached down and played with Keith’s throbbing dick, stroking it a few times.

Keith’s mind began to go blank, feeling Lance’s dick in his ass and his hand on his cock was too much. “Coming.... I’m g-gonna come!” Keith panted, his tongue sticking out, gasping for air. One more thrust inside and Keith was unraveled, white come splattering all over his pale stomach. “Shit Lance!” He moaned, trying to thrust back against Lance, wanting more.

Lance continued fucking him, loving the way Keith’s face contorted as he came over himself. “Shit, you’re so... hot,” Lance said, gripping his thighs tightly. Keith’s hole was squeezing around his cock as he felt his orgasm rush through his body. “You’re gonna make me come too.” He said through gritted teeth. A few more thrusts and he pulled out, shooting his load on top of Keith, their come mixing together. “Fuck....” He exhaled, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

He collapsed next to Keith and they both laid there panting together. Keith’s stomach covered in their come but they were too lazy to clean it just then. “Holy fuck.” Keith finally spoke, still trying to calm his breathing. He turned his head to look at Lance. 

Lance was breathing heavily but gave him a weak smile, “So... ready for round two?” He asked quoting Keith.

Keith laughed, grabbing Lance and pulling him on top of him. They both got covered in their own sweat and come, but neither one cared. They snuggled close to one another and laughed together, eventually drifting off to sleep. 

Keith smiled, looking down at Lance fast asleep on his chest. “Yeah,” he thought aloud, “I could get used to this.” He kissed the top of Lance’s head before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my entire fic!!
> 
> I appreciate every comment, kudos, share! You guys are awesome.
> 
> Have a great day! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> For more Klance content follow me on Twitter  
@_kiwi_16


End file.
